Hubert A. Whitehall
|alma_mater = University of Sierra |notable_works = New American Thought Legacy of the American Revolution Proposal for a New Union |nationality = Continental |era = 19th/20th century philosophy |notable_ideas = Continentalism |religion = |influences = , , , |influenced = List of continentalists }} Hubert Albert James Whitehall (March 12th, 1856 - August 21st, 1911) commonly known as Hubert Whitehall or Whitehall, was an Anglo-American philosopher who's famous for founding the philosophical and political movement of Continentalism to push for restoring the former United States. Born in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania in the years leading up to the American Civil War, Whitehall witnessed the United States collapse at a young age which greatly affected his life due to the fact that his father served in the Union Army during the war and was devestated by the war's end. He would travel across Anglo-America during his college years and studied the cultural and social simularities between the peoples of Anglo-America and would use the information to form the idea of continentalism. He would go on to form the New Union Society, a friendly society advocating for restoring America, and became its first leader. He published various works to promote his philosophy and eventually gained a following by 1899. He continued pushing for his ideas until his death in 1911 due to tuberculosis. In the years following his death, his legacy continues to influence modern continentalist movements and his works are widespread among continentalist supporters. Early life Hubert Albert James Whitehall was born on March 12th, 1856 in the city of Harrisburg in Pennsylvania, United States in the mid 19th century. He was born in the years leading up to the American Civil War where his father, Arnold James Whitehall (1832-1891), enlisted in the Union Army to fight the Confederate States. By 1864, the Union was on the march and victory was inevitable and the Confederacy was pushed further and further to defeat. On April 14th, 1865, President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated by John Wiliks Booth which was part of a large conspiract to assassinate Lincoln's entire cabinet. The plot was successful and the country was left with no chain of command and no president in charge. Following the assassination, the remnants of the Confederate Army rose up in what would be known as the Confederate Uprising. Arnold fought in the uprising and he fought in the last battle of the uprising, the Battle of Virginia Plains, where the uprising was defeated, but the union had collapsed and the United States dissolved. Hubert Whitehall was only nine years old when he saw his home country dissolve and wasn't aware of the news unitl the newspapers announced it and his father came home depressed at the news. Throughout the rest of his childhood, Hubert was now a citizen of the United Commonwealth and had to adjust to a new life, but his father's alchoholism made his homelife very difficult. Hubert devouted as much time as he possibly could into school as he sought to avoid being home and managed to keep his grades up when he was in highschool. He graduated in 1874 and was accepted into the University of Sierra and traveled to the Kingdom of Sierra. Traveling Anglo-America Philosophy and ideas Advocacy Illness and death Legacy Notable works *''New American Thought (1882) *''Legacy of the American Revolution ''(1876) *''Proposal for a New Union ''(1889) *''Overview of Continentalism ''(1880) *''Study of Anglo-America ''(1878) *''New America Summary (1899) *''One People, Separate Banners'' (1908) Category:Continentalism